




by dIaMoNdQuEeN



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2013-08-25 12:40:57
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2256554/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/697502/dIaMoNdQuEeN





	

**Title:** Home Sweet Home 

**Author:** Diamondqueen007

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being a shadow, so she runs away from her home, and her life, to find herself. She also leaves a confused Harry in the dust. Five years later she's back. A new job, a new look, and a new boyfriend. But how will Harry and her family react? Will Ginny's past overcome her new life? And what if what she left to look for was really here the whole time? Idea came from Sweet Home Alabama, but isn't the same story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I wish I did though. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't own Sweet Home Alabama either; I'm just borrowing a little bit of influence. The title is also a BarlowGirl song, which I don't own.

**Prologue: She Walked Away**

The door slammed behind her. She ran outside into the July heat, worn pink bag thrown carelessly over her shoulder. Her auburn hair gleamed in the summer sun; her eyes were full of determination and unshed tears. She was through here! She ran to the broom cupboard in the barn, crying out in frustration. Stupid lock! Not even realizing she could have simply opened it using her magic, she fiddled with it until it gave a satisfying click. Grabbing her Comet 180, she mounted and pushed off as hard as she could east. She didn't even hear the pleading protests of someone calling her name.

Ginevra Molly Weasley was sick and tired of being the "little one". She didn't want to be "Ron's baby sister" or "The Golden Trio Wannabe". She was so much better than that, and she knew it! No longer would her mum hold her back to help with dinner while she watched her brothers play Quidditch in the dimming evening light. No longer would she be left out of the secret meetings of the terrific threesome, or be the test subject for Fred and George's latest invention. She loved her family, don't get her wrong, but sometimes being the only girl was unfair! She would also never again try to convince herself that the almighty 'boy who lived' really loved her. He obviously didn't considering the conversation she had just overheard with Cho. She couldn't take it anymore! The Burrow was no longer home. She had to, needed to, make a name for herself. And she would, if it were the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Ginny, wait!" screamed Harry. Too little, too late. She had already disappeared into the dark clutches of night. "It was a misunderstanding!" he yelled to no one. "Ginny," he said softly, tears in his voice, "Don't go. I love you." He knew what he had to do. He must go after her, she was so… _special_. He couldn't let her slip away like this. But how would he find her?

* * *

She landed with a soft thud in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She would stay here for the night. But then she had to go; she couldn't let her family find her. Muttering a spell over her, she walked inside. She had covered her tracks well. No one would ever locate her, unless she wanted them to. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get out. Out of England, out of the clutches of the Boy Who Lived. "Bloody Potter!" she muttered under her breath. She couldn't stay mad at him though. She never could. It was like he had some power over her, she always wanted to see him happy. And if being with Cho did this, then maybe it was for the best. But that's just why she had to get out. She couldn't let him have control over what she did just because he was or wasn't there, or did or didn't approve. She had to get away from him for a while. To make her own decisions. "Let's see, I can't go to Dublin, security's too tight. The International Wizengamot is in Madrid, and Dumbledore can't know, he'd tell my family. I guess Paris would be nice." A wave of realization washed over her features. "Oh my gosh! PARIS!" She squealed in delight. "COLIN!" She had been terribly lonely since her best friend had moved a mere year ago. Their sixth year. That year for Ginny had seemed like an eternity. A pang of excitement and nervousness coursed through her. She would finally see him again! She had missed him horribly. But would they take her in? How would she locate them? Maybe they would allow her to sort things out. They owned a small tailor shop; perhaps she could work there. She would start over; lose all touch with her old self until she could show the world what she was capable of. With a nervous smile, Ginny clutched her possessions, and stepped into the pub.

"'Ello Miss Weasley, may I 'elp you?" said a delighted Tom with a crooked smile.

"Evening Tom. I need a room please," she said pulling several galleons out of her sack. Her family might not be well off, but Ginny was loaded. Saving since the tender age of six, she had more money that she ever thought possible. She would live off that until she found a permanent occupation. "Oh, and if anyone asks Tom, even my family, tell them I'm not here." When the bartender shot her an odd look, she continued. Taking a quick glance at the doors, she lowered her voice. "I'm on a special mission for Dumbledore. Some Death Eaters are supposedly on the move. It my job to track them, so I'll only be here one night. But still, their knowledge could jeopardize the mission," she lied smoothly. Of course, the Death Eater part was probably true. Even though Voldemort had fallen, it didn't mean his followers had. A look of understanding washed over Tom.

"Well then. Please stay safe. G'night Miss Weasley," said Tom, handing her a key.

"Thank you Tom, and good night as well." Ginny gave him one last tired smile before she headed to her room to get some much-needed rest. She would make her family, Harry, and herself proud of her. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: So what did 'ya think? Ginny might seem a little angsty, but it was necessary. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue. I think it has potential, but I'm not writing for me, I'm writing for you. So R/R, even flames are accepted. Well, love you all.

Smooches,

Diamondqueen007


End file.
